


Unhooded

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji's around and Aki just wants.





	Unhooded

Aki had not been making any plans on addressing how Shinji made him feel but someone had obviously forgotten to give Shinji the message. It was one thing to be the solid rocks together. Another thing to be the strong senpais everyone needed from them.

Aki was seriously trying his best but Shinji was forever testing him. For one he had come home. Not for Aki but to take care of Ken. Aki knew that but it still felt good to see that. It felt good to watch Shinji be Shinji again even though he was a little less strict than he used to be.

Aki did miss him at School though he never knew how comforting it had been to come and see Shinji goofing off on the school roof before. He had never known how important having Shinji around had been until he had left.

Left the most painful way ever. Gone but still around. Still taunting and teasing Aki with that way of his. He was gone from the dorms but Aki knew he could still find him. He would still speak to him. Shinji still would come if he called but he was out of reach. He had refused to come back.

Until they had landed in their lives. Honestly Aki was still trying to get his head around the whole twin thing. He knew that Mitsuru still did not understand. Which was honestly fine because Aki really did not understand it either.

What he did know was that these twins had saved them. Minato and Minako had come into their lives so gloomy and dead. Not even relying on each other. But now they were warming up. They were less gloomy. They were not exactly friendly and they were a little terrifying if Aki had to be honest.

They seemed to know what each other was thinking and what others were thinking sometimes too. But Aki had to give them props to how good their instincts were. They had never shied away from Shinji. Never showed fear to him. If anything, they had showed the most interest he had ever seen and it was towards Shinji.

Maybe Aki was reading too much into it. But it went both ways. When the kids had gone sniffing around downtown in shady areas they had run into Shinji somehow and Shinji had come after Aki. He had raged about the twins with a look of confusion on his face.

Aki had laughed it off then but he had been delighting in how for the first time in a long time Shinji had gotten into his space. How he had finally touched him. If they had been somewhere private he would had touched Shinji then. Kissed him like he had back in middle school. But Shinji knew him too well, knew how to read him. He had stepped safely away before Aki could act.

“What kind of senpai are you?” Shinji had grumbled as he stepped away. “I’m telling you to try and keep your brats in line and you’re popping wood Aki?”

“I’m not!” Aki had denied because he had not. Not yet, a little more of Shinji so close his fingers on his collar and he would have. “But I can do both Shinji.”

“That-“ Shinji had snorted. “That isn’t coming out how you want it to… idiot.” And then he had been gone. Out of reach once more. Leaving Aki watching his back. Knowing that Shinji would turn up again soon but never soon enough for him.

X

But Shinji had come back for Ken. Aki was not jealous. In no way was he jealous. He was perfectly fine with it all. Even though he thought that Shinji gave in a little too easily to the things that Ken wanted. Aki got it. He seriously did but this was the first time he had seen Shinji be so damn easy.

Even for Miki he had not been this easy. And Shinji had stolen a doll just to make her happy. Aki could remember that so clearly. Shinji had been gone for his sister as much as Aki had been. Maybe a little more.

That was why his loss was not just his loss. It was Shinji’s as well. It was everyone’s who had known and loved Miki. But it still hurt. Aki still needed to get stronger so it would never happen to him again. And it seemed that Shinji was the same way considering how strong he was.

But Shinji had got damn easy or maybe he was always this easy and Aki had been unable to press the right buttons. He bit his lip as he watched Shinji pull off his cap and toss it aside as he got down on his knees to attend to Koromaru.

Shinji liked dogs. Aki had always known that. He liked dogs and he liked cooking. Well Shinji liked eating and he liked to take care of people. He worried, he was just really unable to show it correctly because he fumbled the words. Just like Aki.

But when he got rid of the shields that he had he could be so sweet. Like he was being with the dog. Aki sighed as he watched Shinji’s hair. It was so long, just like how it had been when they were kids. People had always wanted Shinji to cut it but while Shinji would trim it he refused to cut it.

He would tie it back when he had to. He would cram it under that cap when he had to but Aki liked to watch his hair. He wanted to sink his fingers into it if Shinji would let him. He was dying for the chance. If only Shinji would let him.

“Who is the best dog?” Shinji crooned as he soothed Koromaru. Aki laughed at the way that Koromaru whined and danced under Shinji’s hands. “Such a good dog, perfect dog yes you are. Who wants more treats?”

Hell, Aki wanted treats too and cuddles and holding. Was he going to have to dress up like a dog to get it? The thought was so amusing he folded his arms and smiled to himself.

X

“Smoking?” Aki coughed as he stepped outside. “Seriously Shinji?”

“Long story.” Under his gaze Shinji stubbed it out. “Why are you still up? It’s two in the morning. You won’t be able to do your normal running if you keep this up.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Aki stepped up to where Shinji stood on the roof. “Was thinking crazy stuff again.”

“Bad crazy stuff?” Shinji asked quietly before he reached for Aki. Aki let Shinji touch his chin. Let Shinji examine his face. “It doesn’t look too bad but maybe you should try for some more shut eye. You don’t want to be falling behind our crazy leaders.”

“You know.” Aki laughed softly. “They bring so much insane things with them. I never thought people could share the same persona.”

“No that’s just because they are weird.” Shinji snorted. “It feels like they are the same person. Obviously the personas agree because they do all that stuff together.”

“They are weird.” Aki agreed as he glanced up at the sky. Half moon. “But under them.” He said softly. “It feels like we can do it this time. That everything will be over if we work a little harder.”

“And that is what is keeping you from sleeping?” Shinji asked softly. “That’s what has you up at night can’t sleep?”

“No.” Aki admitted. “Something else has me not able to sleep at night.”

“I can guess to what it is.” Shinji murmured. “You’re not slick Aki. Anyone can read your stupid brain.”

“Once one the people is you I won’t care.” Aki sighed. “Shinji-“

“You know.” Shinji slid his hand to his hair and slowly pulled off his cap. “You’ve been staring more than usually. Got me wondering what you’ve been thinking about.”

“Obviously you.” Aki huffed as he took the cap from Shinji’s hand and tossed it on top of the air conditioning unit. “You think I’m thinking about anything else but you when I’m looking at you?”

“What do you think about?” Shinji’s voice was low as he began to press Aki against the wall. Aki allowed him so he could get a better grip on Shinji. His hands went from Shinji’s shoulders to the hair he had been dying to get his hands into. He had no clue why Shinji was giving in now. He was just glad that he was.

“Things like this.” Aki breathed as he brought Shinji’s head down. Shinji tasted like smoke but Aki was so hungry for him he did not mind. He pressed himself against Aki and glorified in the way that Shinji shuddered against him. “Always things like this.” He whispered when he pulled back to breathe. “Only thinking about this, about doing this with you.” Shinji’s eyes were dark pools of want before he dipped his head and pressed his lips against Aki’s again.


End file.
